


Прикладная лингвистика

by Riddle_TM, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Когда-то в юности Вильгефорца обозвали замысловатым эльфским ругательством, а он запомнил. Потому что память у него была хорошая.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Прикладная лингвистика

Проблема с грязными ругательствами в том, что их не записывают в книгах, а будучи незаписанными, они постепенно забываются и меняют оттенки смысла. Иногда мелькнёт словечко в записи старого скандала, и не разберёшь: летописец явно недоволен этим персонажем и кроет его последними словами, но о чём именно речь? И, читая пророчество Итлинны, даже Францеска Финдабаир со своим изумительным воспитанием видит там только «семя, которое будет освернено»...

Кулак прилетел Вильгефорцу в левую скулу.  
Под сеновалом пахло сухой травой, девчонка, от которой Рыжий оттащил его, прижалась к стене, не обращая внимания на разорванный ворот рубашки.  
— Обожди, малая, — попросил Рыжий как мог мягко. Девчонка метнула на него испуганный взгляд. Красивая, светлоголовая и большеглазая. Полуэльфка. Все они тут в глуши тридцать раз переякшались друг с другом...  
Рыжий тыкнул Вильгефорца кулаком под дых для острастки:  
— Извинись.  
Наёмники приехали с севера. Осада баронского замка повернулась не в пользу их нанимателя, и они бежали, спасая свою шкуру, в ночь перед боем. Отходы на запад отрезало подошедшее войско, с востока и севера поджимали отроги Тир Тохаира, и им была дорога только на далёкие южные деревни. Переждать, пока не уляжется.  
Ждали уже вторую неделю, ворчали и пропивали аванс. Местные пока терпели их, и Рыжий следил, чтобы так всё и оставалось. Но некоторые просто не способны днями напролёт резаться в карты на солнышке. Некоторым становится скучно, и они начинают искать приключений.  
— Проси у неё прощения, — Вильгефорц сверкнул глазами снизу вверх, и Рыжий тыкнул его кулаком под дых. — Дубина, у неё отец и дядья, нас попрут сдавать барону в два счёта. Ну!  
До девчонки дошло наконец, что большой мужик за неё заступается. Выпрямилась, бросила дрожашим от ярости голосом длинное, вычурное эльфье ругательство. Плюнула обидчику под ноги.  
— Заткнись, эльфья шлюха, — огрызнулся Вильгефорц, по интонации уловивший суть. Рыжий, придерживая его за шиворот, добавил ему ещё. Согласился:  
— Всё как есть, Вилли. Ты не просто ублюдок, а особо ублюдочный ублюдок, которого заделал матери её собственный отец. Проси прощения, я сказал, а не то отведу тебя к старосте на твоём собственном ремне. Думаешь, мне охота из-за тебя в петле висеть?  
Глаза у Вильгефорца горели ненавистью — левый начал заплывать — но он всё-таки кивнул. Отступил на полшага, утёр кровь, капавшую из разбитой губы, глянул на девчонку.  
— Прости, Мейлли. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
И даже держался при этом так, как будто хоть сколько-то имел это в виду.  
Ещё через неделю прошёл слух, что барон навёл в своих владениях порядки и распустил войско. Можно было ехать.  
На следующее утро Рыжего нашли в колодце. Решили, что полез спьяну воды напиться. Банду возглавил молодой Вильгефорц. Наёмники с гиканьем подгоняли коней на север, радуясь воле. Вслед им тянулся дымок занимавшейся деревни, подожжённой на прощание с двух концов.  
Вильгефорц никогда не забывал нанесённого ему оскорбления.

Через много лет, читая в библиотеке на оригинальный полный текст пророчества Итлинны, зрелый чародей Вильгефорц наткнулся в нём на длинное, вычурное эльфийское ругательство. Знакомое ругательство. И, единственный из всех, понял его настоящий смысл.  
По крайней мере, именно так он рассказал Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу, Йожу из Эрленвальда, одной весенней ночью в таверне на границе Цинтры с Содденом.


End file.
